A Girl's First Kiss: True Grit
by SuchaCarelessWhisper
Summary: Four-to-five shot of many events leading to the finale!:P Sorry for such a suckish summary you guys. ENJOY!
1. Strange Couple

**Chapter One**

**XXX**

Morning came along, with it's shining warm presence, burning pleasantly through the window, with those hot rays against her pale skin.

The young sleeper cringed her nose hard, and peered open each eye. She licked her lips and swallowed the nasty spit caught up in the back of her throat, before hoisting herself up, and placing her back against the headboard of the bed.

**.**

**.**

Looking around with curious eyes, she scratched the bugging itch from behind her neck, at the nape of her neck, and sighed, after bringing her legs from the covers, and planting the soles of her feet onto the warming floor boards below.

**XXXX**

**XXXX**

She cleared her wet throat, and stood tall, patting down the white gown over her thighs, looking back up, and eyes directed at the dresser, where she stepped toward and pulled out a long sleeved brown dress that dropped nearly all the way to the floor. She gazed down it a few moments before unlacing the front of the gown and let it drop, before slipping herself inside the dress.

Mattie smiled after looking at herself in her mirror, and turned right around, hand around the door knob and left without looking back.

**.**

**.**

Stepping outside of the boarding home, she had been swept up in a big wind storm that lasted not even 5 seconds, blowing her tight braids in the same direction, and knocking her instantly into a deep, dark lost confusing world in the back of her mind, before collecting herself up from the golden dirt she had fallen to.

"You alright, hun?"a friendly woman around the age of thirty-some put a warm hand upon her shoulder, right after standing back to her feet, and smiling at the lovely woman.

Mattie nodded, quickly admiring the woman's golden curls and ice blue eyes.

The woman smiled, and removed her pale hand.

"Are you alone?"she added, before turning around to leave. Mattie gave her a confused stare, and nodded. "Yes ma'am, I am."Mattie replied, locking her fingers together in a tight bunch, gazing at the woman before her.

The blond woman turned her eyes off into the distance, and a random fellow soon came alone, locking arms with eachother, as if they were sweet lovers from long ago. Mattie's brows jumped.

The man smiled at her, with a pair of fingers stroking each black ends of his curled mustache, and tipping his top hat to her. Mattie returned the sweet smile, before looking off in nerviousness.

He had sighed grabbing her attention and the young blond woman asided him. "What is your name, dear girl?"by the sound of his voice and the well profound tone of his words, he wasn't from around here. He must have been up further east where all the fancy, rich folks lived in wealth, and the look of his nice dress suit and top hat gave as much proof as needed.

Mattie felt a bit strange being in the presence of such wealthy people.

She who was just in a silly old dress, and dirty old boots, while the lovely couple were in mysterious fabrics and materials she has never seen before. Mattie shook her head slightly, and softly answered the man's question.

"My name is Mattie Ross, sir."she bent her knees and leaned forward with a respectful curtsey. The man was a bit overwhelmed and suprised by the young woman's well behaved respect toward him.

He breathed deep through his nose, with a smile, removing his top hat and holding it tightly in both hands.

"Come here my dear."his crackled voice lingered up her spine and she leant upwards as before, staring long at the dark haired fellow before obeying his bending finger.

Mattie swallowed first and took her couple steps forward.

The man before her was standing tall. He had to be 6 foot at the least, without his hat, dark eyed, raven feather hair parted right down the middle, and that eye-catching mustache curled greatly to perfection at each end, and one more detail she seemed to miss was the little bush of hair that grew directly under his bottom lip, which seemed to remind her more of Mr. LaBoeuf and his adorable mustache

Mattie didn't say a word, watching those dark eyes wonder around her, nostrils flaring from time to time.

"I respect you, Ms. Ross. I absolutely do."the man stood tall and proud, putting his hat back on, with his lover beside him smiling beautifully.

Mattie felt her face reden, and tried hard to make the unwanted color disappear from view. But the mysterious man saw and smiled, showing teeth that were slightly damaged, but overall perfect!

"Thank you sir."she curtseyed again, getting the feeling she was about to fall over, but hadn't. Just her crazy sub-conscience speaking after she stood tall, and gave the man and woman another look over.

**::**

Looking over a shoulder, Mattie heard a few shares of muffled words between that man and woman.

She knew not to be a snoop, and didn't dare ruin her reputation as a sweet kind young woman.

So she turned back to see, and the man stood close.

"Mr. Rueben. Leon Rueben, dear girl."he licked his already moist lips, scratching his bush below his bottom lip, and watched Mattie smile. She nodded, and turned to walk.

She just wondered. She wondered what that woman beside him was named. She forgotten all about her, right after that strange man Leon Rueben showed up.

"Mister...she went round on her heels, hoping to catch them before they left, but she didn't see them anywhere.

It was as if they vanished...

Her mind wondered on about that for quite a while, before returning to the rest of her day.

**XXX**

**E/N: I can't believe I finally gotten rid of that sucky Writers Block...probably not all the way, but I have lot of thoughts boiling right up inside of me:D:D Anyway...Mr. Leon Rueben and that blonde woman are a few of my OC's. **

**They will make more appearances in this four-to-five shot. And I haven't forgotten about Texas Ranger LaBoeuf or Marshall Rueben(Rooster) Cogburn...I don't think I could ever...:P Hope you all enjoy!**


	2. Mary Annabelle

.

.

Mattie didn't understand who those two were, and something about them didn't seem right at all, but now that they are gone, she decided to brush it off to the side for now, and walked right back into the boarding home, where she ascended the stairs and found herself back inside the comfort of her own room.

She sighed aloud, dropping herself backwards onto the lumpy mattress that brought a lot of strain to her back.

...everything went silent for as long as she could remember, until an unfamiliar knock pounded hard at her door. Right at that moment, Mattie jumped up and landed to her feet.

Her heart raced, and her eyes wondered. She swallowed and went toward the door, slowly. "Whom is it?"she asked the stranger outside her door, with both hands against the cool wood, getting closer until the tip of her nose was touching also.

No reply came back.

"Hello?"she said aloud once more, before giving up, after she gotten nothing but silence again in response. Mattie backed away slowly, and cleared her scratchy throat.

She had a feeling who ever it was, was still there, but she hadn't heard anymore pounding, and decided that maybe they were gone. Mattie shook her head, and furrowed her brows in confusion.

But then again, at the last moment, a softer much quieter knock at her door. Mattie rushed to the door again, and opened it with a turn of the rusted knob.

She had swallowed everything after seeing who it was before her, covered in dirt and strange colored bruises all over, where pale skin was visible. "Miss?"Mattie bent down upon her knees, and helped the fallen woman up. She was too weak to even help herself.

"I-I...thank-you."hearing a few stuttered words from the older woman, she tucked her small hands underneath the woman's underarms, and drug her carefully into the room, then shut the door.

**XX**

Mattie couldn't believe who it was.

It was that lovely woman, that wealthy woman, whom she had seen only a few minutes ago with a handsome man by the name of Leon Rueben. Mattie looked into those scared blue eyes of hers, and pulled her up, with all the strength and muscle she had, helping her toward the bed.

Seconds later while on the bed, the woman moved her head back and forth a few times, and shut those eyes, when Mattie walked forward, over to her side, and put a cool cloth over her face, from in the washroom she had gotten it.

She didn't look too injured but not too healthy either.

Mattie had found while running the cold cloth across her face, a swollen pair of deep blue bruises beneath each eye, and a gentle brown one over the base of her chin, with some drying blood dripped free from her nose.

Mattie didn't get it. Who in their right mind would dare hurt a lovely woman such as herself and why?

**XXX  
>XXX<strong>

An hour had passed, and the day was getting very cool.

Leaving the woman's bedside, Mattie went over to the far side of the room and shut the window, fighting with the wind-wrinkled curtains and matching valance, trying to smooth them out.

**X**

The woman swallowed, and raised her head up slowly.

"I loved him...I-I loved him!"she opened her pair of chapped lips and shouted aloud, catching Mattie's attention.

She clung closely to her side, but not too close, and brushed the cloth over her face once more. "Stop!"she raised her voice in an instant, and that wet rag went flying after she had slapped the young girl across the face, with the beat-up backside of her hand.

Mattie fought back those hot tears, and turned to look back at the angered woman, who was found kicking desperately at the blankets.

"Who is that man, miss, tell me?"Mattie was brave enough to lean over the bed, and give the woman her full attention, realizing how sad and terrified she was.

.

.

She coughed, and dropped her body back down onto the bed. Her eyes stared up at the ceiling, and she coughed again.

"My husband..."she cried hard, lips quivering, and turned over to her wounded side, crying more in pain.

Mattie looked away, and thought about getting Doctor Morgan, at the far-end side of town, but she hated to leave her alone, and decided to comfort her with a soft caress across one of her arms, in which a sleeve had been torn free, with more bruises and even teeth marks found on the skin.

"Oh my...ma'am, who is your husband?"she stopped rubbing and let that hand fall to her side, still leaning over the bed, a serious tone and expression glued over her face, but the woman refused to answer.

The blonde woman closed her eyes, and used her hand to wipe away the stinging tears. "Leon Rueben...she had given up on not answering this girl's important questions, and gave in.

Mattie stopped asking more after that, and found herself backed into a far corner of the room, shocked and trembling like crazy.

She wanted to cry.

But she knew it wasn't the right time to show any sign of weakness, and she was showing more weakness than she could, slowly falling down the cold wall, and meeting the floor boards with her rear end.

Mattie felt terrible for this woman.

XXX

So fighting away all the bad emotions and feelings, thoughts etc, Mattie rose tall to the dirty soles of her boots, and marched toward the bed, meeting the swollen eyes of the fearful woman.

"Everything is going to be fine, I promise."Mattie stated, extending a hand and bringing it to the woman's where she grabbed it tightly, and nodded. The woman shut her eyes, and gripped hard to Mattie's own hand with much power and before long, Mattie had found her dozing off.

Mattie knew what could happen if a wounded person falls in sleep. They could never wake up again and fall into a colma, if had any blows to the head. And this woman looked like she could maybe had a hard hitting with something strong or fallen down a flight of stairs.

"No, no. You can't sleep just yet. Please stay awake."Mattie pushed her with a strong, quiet voice, leaning in closer until she was laying on the bed with her, still not close enough to touch.

The woman released Mattie's hand and blinked a few times before sitting up the best she could.

"How do-do I know I could trust someone like yourself?"she looked at her awfully hard, each hand cradled in her lap, over the dirty material of her once blue victorian dress.

Mattie swallowed and turned to stare tired-eyed at the window and the patterned curtains.

"I know a couple of good men who are great at this kinda' stuff, ma'am, and they won't let you down."she shot her brown eyes back at the startled woman, and smiled.

The woman looked down as if guilty of something.

Mattie worried, and let her left hand grope her shoulder. She looked back up slowly, and smiled half-way. "My name is Mary Annabelle, and your Mattie Ross?"she pointed a weak finger her way, and Mattie nodded in agreement.

"Yes ma'am."

**XXX XXX**

**XXX XXX**

**E/N: I feel like this story is turning into something else...eh, who cares anyway:D...Rooster Cogburn and Mr. Laboeuf will make an appearence in the next upcoming chapter. Enjoy!**


End file.
